


Good Boy

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Inspired by GIFs, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Dean is always a good boy for his Mistress.





	Good Boy

Dean slowly trailed his lips down your stomach, leaving a moist trail of kisses in his wake as you watch his descent. 

“Such a good boy,” you murmured, tangling your fingers in the longer hair on the top of his head, “You look so pretty on your knees, Dean.” 

His only reply was to grasp the edge of your panties with his teeth and look up at you, his eyes pleading for permission to continue. 

Nodding, your breath caught in your throat as he dragged the garment off of you inch by inch. When the silky fabric was down around your ankles, you stepped out of them. Before he had a chance to stand, you draped your leg over his shoulder, exposing your glistening sex to him. Gripping his hair firmly, up pulled his mouth toward your aching clit, “Now thank your Mistress properly and suck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you've just read, leave a note in the comment section below. Feedback is the hot cocoa on a cold winter night.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at madamelibrarian.tumblr.com


End file.
